Sunrise and Happiness
by Maglet
Summary: Okay so this is my version of the other epilogue in the book Fang. This is my first fanfiction so let me know what you think.


The Other Epilogue Revised

I opened the front door letting everyone into the house. As I entered Fang was no where in sight. _Where could he be? _I looked around frantically knowing that Dylan must have something to do with his disappearance. Unluckily Dylan seemed to notice, _not good, not good. _I turned hoping to lose his interest and headed to the kitchen for a quick snack.

"You do know he is gone, right? It shouldn't be too much of a shock for you." _Why, why, why? Why did Dylan have to follow me and ruin my already bad day? Doesn't he understand that I am not an idiot and can comprehend that Fang IS gone?_

"Yes, I do know and could you please just leave me alone!" With that I turned and ran up the stairs, to my room before I had even the slightest chance to tear up and cry.

Slamming the door I flopped face down onto the bed, and then just let tears shed and run down my cheeks. Nothing could be worse. Just then I heard paper crumpling underneath my head. Maybe, just maybe there was hope in life.

As though someone had just pulled open the blinds and the sun blew through, I sat up and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Max—_

_ By now Dylan has probably tried to convince you that I am gone and am never going to return. Now sweetie, don't worry I will be back, but there is some truth to what Dylan thinks. I did leave for the safety of the flock although it is only going to be for a few days, not 20 years or some other substantial amount of time. Max there are a few things I must ask of you in my absence. _

_ First of all do not let anyone even the flock (please, please try and keep Angel from figuring it out) know that you know anything about my whereabouts. And secondly, tonight after everyone is asleep (however late that may be), meet me at the top of the cliff where the hawks taught us to fly, you know the one. Make sure to be completely alone that is a very important factor in this plan. I love you Maximum and cannot wait until I can see you once again._

_Love,_

_Fang _

_This is going to be tough! How am I ever going to get away from the flock and more importantly my mom after they saw how distraught I was. Well hopefully everyone is asleep semi-early._

"Max, dinner," Iggy called from the kitchen. I headed down toward the dining room. "Okay, Max I may be blind but why isn't Fang with you?"

"Ig, he isn't with me because he isn't here. Please don't ask any questions I know no more than you at this point." Hiding the fact that I actually did know where he would be located as of tonight. Trying to lighten the mood I changed the subject, "So Iggy what's for dinner?"

"Lasagna," he replied with some disappointment in his voice. Sadly, there was nothing I could do to lift his spirits without breaking my promise to Fang.

One o'clock in the morning and I finally get the chance to escape. Passing by each door, all I hear is a bunch of sleeping kids. I can't waste any time on my escape from the so I continue on with no further disruptions. Quickly and silently I tiptoe down the stairs. Thankfully I get out the front door, snap out my wings and soar into the night.

The late night air is cold and sends shivers down my spine. Though the acceleration and height is pure enjoyment, my being chilled is soon forgotten. Flying at a leisurely pace I get to the cliff at around 1:30 in the morning. At first sight of the cliff I double check that I am in the correct location because it doesn't look right.

It seems as though the cliff is on fire; everywhere I look I see candles of every color glowing. Gradually I land, Fang is still no where in sight, the thought worries me him having the power to be invisible and all. Looking up I see the sky is very overcast but I don't care, all I care about is Fang.

Someone comes up from behind me and grabs me around the waist, making me scream, "Ahh!" Recklessly I pivot ready to punch my attacker only to see a familiar face. The face I've know forever and love, the face of Fang laughing at me.

As I change my plans and hit him on the chest I say, "It is not funny you scared the wits out of me." Yet, even with my complaint he continues to laugh, leaving me with only one option to get him to shut up. I cover his laughing lips with mine momentarily, letting him break the kiss.

"Though that was nice, it wasn't what I asked you to come up here for." I wait for Fang to continue, "I wanted to meet you here for several reasons . First of all Dylan, he and I despise one another and we can't both have you. Max, when you weren't around he told me that he was meant for you and that we," Fang gestured between the two of us, "would never work out."

"Another thing that Dylan made sire to mention is that I am a danger magnet and the entire flock would be better off without me. For a while I believed he was right and was going to leave but changed my mind every time I saw you."

Once Fang's speech was completed he looked me in the eye for quite some time. Then slowly he knelt down on one knee and spoke again, "secondly, Maximum Ride, I love you with all my heart and want you to be mine for the rest of our lives. Max, will you marry me?"

For a moment I stood there shocked. Then started crying (I never cry) just as I said, "yes, yes, a million times yes." Fang then took me into his arms and held me as we waited for the sunrise.


End file.
